Decision
by sunlit5
Summary: A challenge fic- explain descrepancies (like Spike getting water tortured when vamps don't breathe) without getting outrageous to make up and explanation


Title: Decision  
Spoilers: SEASON 7 MAJOR SPOILS!  
Rating: pg13  
COC: Spike, Drusilla, and a couple small made ups  
POV: Spike  
Disclaimer: Ownership et al- Joss Whedon & Co.  
Feedback? Yes please! Email  
Wanna post it somewhere? Ask first. Thanks.  
Author: Sunlit  
For Jingle- because she asked.  
Challenge fic response.  
The requirements as posted by Jingle125- you have to explain   
one of the discrepancies on the show (like Spike being water   
tortured when vamps aren't supposed to need to breathe)   
without getting outrageous to make up an explanation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Decision

Sunnydale 2002 

Drusilla laughs shrilly, "Dunk him again," she commands the small but strong vampire minion.   
  
Spike's head is forced under the water again. He comes up sputtering. 

Drusilla tilts her head to the side and waves her hands in front of Spike's face, "So who will it be? Me or her?" 

"You're not even Drusilla." 

The minion bashes a rock across Spike's face as Drusilla ignores that piece of information with a wave of her hands. "Doesn't matter who I am. Are you choosing to live on the dark side or die in the light?" 

Spike spits a ball of blood at Drusilla's feet. "I'd rather die in the light than go against her." 

Drusilla laughs in his face. "You are a fool. She doesn't love you, not like I do." She does a little dance. "I know all of your secrets..." she pauses, "Don't I William?" She motions to the minion, "Dunk him again." 

  
England 1868 

"Hey William, what are you doing?" asked Robert Billings before his cohort Aidan Fields grabs the sheath of papers that William was looking over. 

"More wretched poetry, I assume." says Robert. 

"Give that back." The small framed, towheaded boy says. He goes to snatch it back then thinks better of it as he doesn't want his most recent works destroyed. 

"Give that back." Aiden mocks. 

Lauren Denavar watches for a moment before she approaches. "Robert, are you bothering poor William again?" 

William can feel his face burning with humiliation; saved by a girl, how much worse could this get? 

Robert turns to see the richest girl in the whole town staring at him. His father had told him not to put a frog in her lunch pail or to dunk her hair in the inkwell as it could lose him his standing in the community. 

She takes the papers from Aiden; whose father was in much the same predicament as Robert's, and hands them back to William. 

Robert and Aiden stalk off with a warning look to William letting him know that this little session wasn't over. 

"Thank you, Lauren." says William when the boys were gone. 

"You shouldn't let them get to you, William." 

"I know, but Mother doesn't like me to scuffle." 

"I understand, but they are three years older than you. It's not fair." 

"I'm above such things Lauren. They don't bother me." 

Lauren smiles. "How is your cousin Stephen?" Everyone knew that Lauren was sweet on Stephen. 

"He's fine, he's been traveling." 

"Do you know when he might be returning?" she asks. 

"Perhaps another month or two. His father wants him to see some of the world before coming to work for him." 

"Well remember me to your mother." Lauren says in parting. 

  
Sunnydale 2002 

The minion pulls Spike out of the water by his hair. Faux Dru stands above him. 

"Have you changed your mind, luv?" An evil smile passes over her face. 

Spike's answers her by saying, "Sod off." 

Drusilla nods to the minion who thrusts Spike's head back under the water. 

  
England 1868 

Aiden looks around, "It's clear Robert. He's alone." 

Ten-year-old William is walking home from school when he is grabbed by the scruff by Robert. 

"You little runt, making me look bad in front of Lauren." 

"I did no such thing," insists William. "I was minding my own business when you..." 

Robert slaps him across the face. "I could kill you, you know that don't you? You nasty little poof! I know your type." says Robert. 

Aiden looks on not sure where Robert is going with this. 

William asks innocently, "What type? What's a poof?" 

Aiden laughs and Robert joins in. A couple other boys hear the laughter and come to see what the excitement is.

Robert pushes little William towards Aiden who pushes him back. Then he is being shoved back and forth throughout the crowd of boys. He falls to the ground tearing his trousers and nearly hitting his head on the end of the horse trough that's located next to the cobble walkway that he must take to get home. 

"Let me go, I've done nothing to you." 

The crowds of boys mock him, "Let him go, let him run to his mother, the only woman he'll ever touch," and other such vulgarities. 

Someone shouts that he thought Robert was going to kill him, to get on with it, or is he a poof too? 

With the crowd looking on and Robert's pride and ego on the line he grabs William by his hair and pushed him down into the water of the trough. 

Aiden and the others are laughing; William can hear it even underwater. 

"Robert's not letting him up," thinks Aiden, "he's never held him under water this long before!" This was a game the two of them had played before. They would catch William and dunk him in the trough or the bowl of well water at the school, and if they caught him near the pond; someplace William had long ago learned to avoid, they would dunk him there too. 

The other boys become quiet, as the time seems to stop when William's small arms stop their flailing. 

Someone says, "You've killed him." 

Robert pulls William out by the hair and lets him fall to the ground. William starts sputtering. 

Aiden looks around the group of boys most of whom are starting to disperse. 

Robert kicks William in the gut. "Let that be a lesson to you, Poofster!" 

He and Aiden walk off. 

  
Sunnydale 2002 

When the minion pulls Spike out of the water again Drusilla cannot tell where the water rivulets running down his face begin and his tears end. "I warned you didn't I? I know all of your secrets." 

Spike rolls over, turning away from her. "Stake me and be done with it." 

"Ahh now my dear Spike, I know you can take more than that. How often did they do that to you after that day?" She toes his back with her pointy shoes. "Lost your voice? No matter, I remember, it was 'damn near everyday, everyday I nearly thought I would die, they took me to the edge and I never knew if when I left for school that day if it would be the last day I kissed my mother goodbye.' See Spike? I did listen to you. And I kept your secret, even when Daddy wanted something to torture you with, I never told. But this is important, Spike. Spike? Are you listening to me? Should I have you dunked again?" 

He turns to face her. "No." 

She smiles, "I need you to join me Spike." 

"No." 

She laughs giddily and asks, "Is that your final answer?"

Spike nods. 

Dru claps her hands in merriment, "Oh goodie!" She looks at the minion. "Dunk him again." 

As his head goes under the water again Spike wonders where the hell Buffy is. 

~Fin~

Fanfic index leave a comment 

Fanfic index  
Messenger skins  
About me  
blog  
journal  
Extra's  
Guestbook  
Contact me  
home 


End file.
